Awkward 1896 Moments
by Hayateshi
Summary: Some ways that can always happen... that are awkward and embarrassing!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Dimension: Switches between TYL and Present, ending in Present

Warnings: Implied Sex

Summary: Hibari didn't know what to do – cover himself, cover Chrome or just… no.

Disclaimer: I does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… in anyway but this story!

* * *

><p><em>Today's going to be a 'lazy day'<em>. Chrome thought happily. Boss gave her and Kyoya a day off. She sat up and looked down softly at her bed partner. Hibari was sleeping on his side, holding the pillow to his head. The thin silk blanket covering only the bottom half of his chest. He looked surprisingly … peaceful. She smiled a little bit and got up. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up. With a bemused expression, she tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately turned his body to face her. Cracking one eye open, he looked at her curiously.

"Yes, herbivore?" She huffed, amusedly.

"Still can't bear to call me your lover, hm? Not even girlfriend?" She teased. He intensely gazed at her; he sat up.

Caught in a moment of passion, Chrome initiated the kiss. Hibari held her waist and his tongue slipped though. Chrome moaned loudly and Hibari growled. He gently pushed her onto the bed before assaulting her body again.

_Aggressive as always, aren't you, Kyoya?_ She thought dryly. He bent down and traced her stomach with his tongue going lower and lower; his arm crept to one of her breasts, massaging it. Chrome muffled another moan as Hibari met _there_. After a while and Chrome hitting her first orgasm, he shot up and pulled down his boxers quickly; he looked at his lover lustfully.

Chrome panting, reached out to kiss him again. She could feel him smirk against the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Ahem. I'd like Chrome, Gokudera and Lambo to go to Florence to check the dispute of two low mafia families there."<p>

Lambo stood up childishly again.

"Why do I have to go with Stupidera again?" He was referring to the long string of missions to Venice to check out recent assassination attempts on the Vongola Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. He himself has taken it kindly, but Tsuna expected he was acting to reassure himself, Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians – excluding Hibari of course.

"Are you acting against your boss, Lambo?" Tsuna said with a low voice. In less than a year, with all the commotion, Tsuna was truly a Mafioso. No longer cowardly; no longer afraid of the world.

Lambo puffed out his cheeks angrily and huffed.

"No. It's all Stupidera's fault anyways."

Gokudera growled. "Oi! I don't like this any better than you do!" Chrome sighed and Hibari looked on with indifference. He doesn't even know how the herbivores managed to get him here. Really this had nothing to do with him anyways.

Yamamoto laughed. "Stop that you two, this is a meeting not a brawl. Gokudera snarled in response, infamously holding Lambo out by his costume's tail. "Would Tenth like beef tonight? I've a serving right here." Lambo squealed. Tsuna laughed nervously before shaking his head slowly, prepared for what was expected – Lambo pulled out the 10 years bazooka out of his hair. Everyone tensed. Hibari narrowed his eyes ready to smash the bullet with his tonfas. Chrome, barely worried about the commotion sat back into her chair, yawned. Hibari, annoyed by her lack of security dashed in front of her if protection necessary. The bazooka took that moment to shoot Chrome and Hibari to Ten Years Later.

* * *

><p>Both tired after their – ahem – exercise, they slept soundly totally unaware, and totally <strong>naked<strong>. Poor them; they're definitely not expecting their upcoming predicament. Chrome restlessly asleep, yawned and cuddled closer to Hibari's warmth. Hibari slowly opened one eye. He took one glance before closing his eyes again and pulling Chrome against him, savoring her warmth.

They were soon enveloped by two puffs of smoke. They never knew what hit them. Now, now! Our present generation will be arriving in… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!

As expected, the two Guardians poofed into TYL. Both of them blinked the 'jetlag' or tiredness from freakin traveling time away. As God detests both of them; Chrome for avoiding her death, Hibari for being pretty~ much a killer, whooshed the tiredness away and demanded them notice what position they're in. They quickly separated themselves, Chrome on one side and Hibari on the other. Chrome nearly fell off the bed, trying to get as away from him as she could.

Hibari's eyes widened before glaring at Chrome.

"Herbivore! Why are we in this situation?" Once he bared his teeth at her, Chrome felt dizzy. First she's stuck with a mission with Lambo and Gokudera for like the umpteenth time, then Lambo decides to complain – which is never a good idea for him; shouldn't he have already learned – and now she stuck with a murderous Hibari for waking up TYL in an intimate position with him. It's really not her fault. Fate just likes to really and I mean **really** screw her up… starting with that cat.

Chrome fainted. Hibari sighed, waiting for the five minutes to be over, before smirking. Time to wake Chrome up… with one of the most devilishly pleasurable ways possible. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! I KNOW MY WORDS MAY SOUND LIKE HIBARI WILL … Y'KNOW RAPE CHROME BUT HE WON'T! MARK MY WORDS HE WON'T!

Back to the story, he pondered what he should do with Chrome. Bite her to death, bite her to death, bite her to death, kiss her, wait what? He scowled. Make a stupid compromise! Kiss her **and **bite her to death later. After all, in ten years more will be happening than just kissing. Why else would they be in that position?

Towering over her, hands on her wrists, Hibari waited patiently until she awoke, breathing on her neck. Feeling a slight twitch, he assumed she woke up and immediately nipped on the skin. Chrome struggled furiously before remembering their situation. "Hibari-san?" She whispered. He sat back up in response. She sat up slowly, feeling the bite. She blushed a dark red before looked at him, but not directly. "It's almost five minutes." He nodded before pulling her forward and firmly kissing her on the lips. He breathed softly. "I'll be waiting for these ten years. You aren't much of a herbivore as you were, with that Pineapple Bastard."

Both sitting, they waited for the five minutes to finish.

* * *

><p>Their TYL counterparts weren't that lucky. Moreover being unprepared for time traveling, they were <strong>naked<strong>. And helloo? It's Hibari… and Chrome. Of course TYL Vongola knows, but what are the present peoplez supposed to expect? Certainly not a naked couple, the couple being Hibari and Chrome. I'm sorry, am I being repetitive?

Tsuna and his guardians peered into the smoke curiously. As the smoke faded, both Hibari and Chrome was disoriented. Hibari standing in front of Chrome, was blocking her body, but of course defenseless himself. Lambo got the first glance, and yelled.

"KYAAAAA! There's a snake in between Monster's legs!" Tsuna and his guardians paled. They only knew what Lambo was referring to. Hibari-san. _Frig frig frig frig frig._ Tsuna thought, cradling his head in his hands. He took one peek before his whole head turned red.

He screamed. There in their utmost glory were naked TYL Chrome and TYL Hibari-san. Oh god.

Hibari looked down, knowing that they were naked after… and his aura turned dark.

"Where is that little cow herbivore?" Gokudera raised Lambo up before throwing him carelessly and frightened.

He picked him up and glared at Lambo directed in the eyes.

"I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death." Needless to say, he wasn't bluffing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T

Dimension: TYL

Warning: Mentions of sex

Summary: Hibari's first plan: propose to Chrome… but he gets sidetracked.

Hibari fiddled with the little ring box in his hands. With all this 10 year bazooka crap, should he really do it now? What if when they decide to have sex and their ten years ago counterparts show up? What if both of the ten years ago counterparts show up like last time? He couldn't bear imagine the possibilities. (Some of them include traveling in time before fully entering Chrome) He shuddered. That cow needs to die. He thought solemnly. That cow needs to **die**. He doesn't mind if he can't kill the cow tonight. He'll even let Storm join in. They both have a bone to pick with him… and there won't be anything left of him… not even his **bones**.

A gentle tap broke him out of his thoughts. It was one of her habits in order to get his attention. She smiled a little and lightly wrapped her arms around him. He quickly shoved the ring box into his pocket.

"Eh? What was that?" She questioned cutely. Hibari growled.

"Be quiet, Herbivore. It does not concern you." He lied. It was for her. All for her. But now wasn't the time to propose. He promised himself it would be when they got outside, away from all these people. **Especially that pineapple bastard.**__Even after regaining his body, he still loves to switch with Chrome every now and then. He remembers that **one** fucking moment that Mukuro decided to switch with Chrome… during sex. He nearly threw him off the apartment balcony before he remembered the bastard was in Chrome's body.

He paced outside, expecting her to follow. He stopped at the balcony with the mountain view. The gray mountains looked exceptionally beautiful. He stared at the mountains, feeling a slight weight on his back. Chrome.

"So what's irritating you, Kyoya?" She asked quietly. His mind screamed 'YOU!' however his heart spoke calmer and curiously 'How do herbivores become mates?'. Mind you, they had sex for like a gazillion times (and it's still not boring – they like to change their positions… if you know what I mean) He means **life partner** not _bed partner_. So mind or heart? Or maybe don't respond at all… He opted for the silence option.

He didn't respond and whipped around. Placing his hands strategically on her shoulders, he closed the distance with a short kiss. He pulled back and spoke in a low voice.

"I love you Chrome." Her eyes watering, she hugged him. This was the first time he blatantly said that. She pecked him on the lips and enjoyed the shared heat, despite it being summer. Hibari slowly started to peel off her white strapless dress. She complied, pushing his hand down further, dazedly and forgetting where they were – on a balcony at Vongola Mansion. She quickly slapped his hand away. She gave a pleading look that meant _Not here._ He huffed irritably but complied, bending down to approach her neck, tenderly nipping her ear and trailing saliva on her neck. He sucked at the spot close to the jugular vein, gentle but rough enough to leave a hickey.

Flustered, she pulled back. "Kyoya!" She exclaimed clutching her neck. He tilted his head slightly trying to look innocent but instead looked sexily lustful (all you fangirls squeal!).

He pulled on her arm, staring into her face quickly before smashing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her back before scooping up her legs motioning to wrap them around his waist, slamming into the door forcefully. She made a noise of protest muffled by his lips. People would notice if he did that. _Then again it's better than falling into the forest beneath us._ She said dryly. Deciding to toy with him, she withheld permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. Ruffling his hair, she dipped her head to rest on his forehead and abruptly opened her mouth to play with him. They pulled away and Hibari supported her, walking to the middle of the two arc windows so they wouldn't be seen without actually opening the door. She held his face tenderly. "_I. Love. You."_ And she smiled a little. How many times has she said that to him? When they first made love, when they first kissed, and there were even more times where she thought it, not voicing it out despite knowing how he would… respond.

He still doesn't know why he didn't bring up the option of going on the ceiling. No one could disturb them there…

"I just noticed something… we get sidetracked _**too**_easily. That's why whenever you do something really nice, we end up doing it." She wrinkled her nose and pouted. She hummed softly against his neck. He slowly let her go, letting her stand again. She playfully led him inside again.

"Just one dance!" She smiled and asked. Surprisingly, he complied.

"That's enough Chrome, we danced five times." He huffed and sat down, yawning. She smiled contently and sat down in his lap. His head rested on her shoulder, and she relaxed peacefully. _Sex is not always a way to express love…_ _There __**are**__ other ways that Kyoya and I express love, right? Time to think… _She thought calmly and

Poor Hibari Kyoya… Chrome plans things that may be the end of you… -.-

_It seems like mating ceremonies are more difficult than I thought…_ Hibari thought dryly. He sighed and shifted away from Chrome closing his eyes once more. Chrome took a deep breath and flung the blankets away from her. Not even fully dressed, she walked to the washroom and quietly slipped on a black tank top and booty shorts.

Hibari only blinked raising his head before crashing down again to sleep. Hibird fluttered around his head before perching. Yawning, he closed his eyes and fell to slumber.

Meanwhile, Chrome went to the living room of her apartment; she turned on her laptop and searched something up:

_Ways to Express Your Love_

When she saw what was on the list of results, she could only respond with a wicked grin.


End file.
